Out of Tea
by lemonkeygirl
Summary: England runs out of tea. He was NOT expecting to see Russia at the store. First fanfiction. Just a short England and Russia drabble to celebrate getting an account.


England was devastated, he had never run out of tea before. It was, unthinkable! He closed the cupboard and went out into the hallway. He began humming to himself as he shrugged on a coat and headed out the door.

Locking it behind him he looked up and down the street before setting off for the corner store. Arthur's. Now if that wasn't irony, nothing was. The bell jingled as he entered. He automatically veered to the left, he'd been here so many times he was surprised that there wasn't a rut in the floor from his feet shuffling over it so many times.

Tea, tea, tea… Earl gray or peppermint? Earl gray, defiantly the earl gray. He grabbed the box off the shelf and shuffled over to the checkout counter farthest from the door. "Will that be all today, sir?" the young clerk beamed up, down actually (she wasn't that short), at him. "Yes plea-" He froze. He had glanced at the register in front of him and seen a light brown coat and white scarf. He quickly turned back to the girl at the register and cleared his throat. "Yes please." he whispered.

He took the bag with his tea in one hand and shoved the other one into his pocket. He hunched his shoulders and tried to rush past the Russian as fast as he could. He let out his breath as soon as he thought he was clear. Too soon. A gloved hand shot out and grabbed the back of his jacket. "Eep!" He twisted his head back to see Russia smiling down on him, fresh bottle of vodka in hand. Bugger, it really had been too much to hope it was some other giant in a Russian uniform, hadn't it.

"Arthur! How nice to see you here!" Russia smiled down(definitely down) at him broadly. "R-Russia!" he squeaked, "W-what are you doing here?" Russia pulled England closer to him and let go of his jacket. "Just passing through, needed to stock up." He gestured to the bottle in his hand. England eyed the door "I see, m-me to actually. You know, I _really need to get going now." he began slowly inching backwards to the door. "Nyet, you can come home with me." his smile, if it was possible, widened._

_Arthur turned on his foot and made a break for the door. He hadn't event gotten two steps when Russia's arm clamped around his stomach. "Where are you going Arthur?" He giggled and grunted as he swung England up and over his shoulder 'sack-of-potatoes' style. _

"_PUT ME DOWN YOU BLOODY STUPID GIT!" England began beating on Russia's back with both fists as they headed out the door and down the street. Arthur was still ranting when they reached Ivan's house. Putting England down, Russia unlocked the front door and pushed him inside._

"_What the bleedin' hell do you want from me?" England straightened up and dusted himself of all the time glaring at Russia._

_Russia moved quickly. Pushing England up against the wall, he rammed his mouth against Arthur's. "Mff!" Arthur exclaimed as Russia continued to kiss him. He braced himself against the wall and used the extra force to push Russia off._

_He leaned against the wall and wiped his mouth on his sleeve (a habit he detested by the way). "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU BUGGER! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND SMEGGIN' K-KISSING PEOPLE LIKE THAT! WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT?"_

_Russia grabbed England again. "Why England, what do you mean? I'm not playing at anything. And, I'm fairly sure I can, eh 'smeggin'? kiss anyone I like." He smirked and pulled England in again, kissing him more gently this time. England gave a feeble attempt to push Russia off. He felt his will melting away as he let Russia pull him even deeper into the kiss. He felt Ivan's tongue sweep across his lips, looking for access. England parted them to let Ivan in. He began to explore Russia's mouth with his own tongue. _

_They broke apart, both breathing heavily. They stared at each other for a moment before Russia glanced down and swiftly pulled off England's jacket before he could protest. Russia kissed him quickly again before he began undoing the button's on England's shirt one by one, working upward. England began blushing heavily as Russia pulled the shirt off and started running his hands over the brit's chest. "My my Arthur, very agreeable aren't we." _

"_S-shut up!" Arthur's eyebrows knitted and he turned his head away from Russia. Russia smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. "Is that a yes I'm hearing?"_

"_It, it's not a no." replied England as he stood on his tiptoes to reach Russia's mouth._


End file.
